1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supporting bracket for supporting a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is typically connected to a base via a rotatable supporting bracket to adjust the elevation, horizontal position, and tilt of the LCD. A typical supporting bracket requires a locating mechanism to locate the LCD to a special position. The locating mechanism has a complex structure which increases the cost of the supporting bracket. In addition, the typical supporting bracket needs to co-operate with the base, which takes up additional space.
Therefore, a new supporting bracket for supporting a liquid crystal display (LCD) is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.